Queen of Darkness
by CK Productions
Summary: This is a script based in the 14th century. It revolves around Danielle, a girl from the 21st centruy who is transported back to 1350, where she is the royal advisor to her hero, Mortifera Morgona, but Mortifera isn't what she seems to be.


This is my original screenplay. I'm only posting part of it to get a little feedback from my readers. I'm in pre-production on this film at the moment, and I'm hoping to be in the production stage by December. I hold all copyrights to this screenplay. Please leave comments as to what you think of the script. Thank you

Melissa Breazeale.

EXT. ADAMA ACADEMY, CERABUS NORTH CAROLINA-DAY

The camera pans across the school and onto the yards as the bell rings. A sweet voice can be heard over the faint music in the background.

DANIELLE (VO)

Mortifera of Cerabus, daughter of Duma, King of Scotland, became the Queen of Wales at the age of 14 when she married Malachi of Cecilbreed, the 29 year old Prince of Wales.

As the voiceover is played the camera is panning the almost empty halls.

INT. CLASSROOM-DAY

DANIELLE, a sophomore with brown hair, is standing in the front of the class in her black and green uniform with her hair in a ponytail. Before the camera entirely pans on her, it pans around the class room revealing the other students, most of which are slumped over their desks anticipating the ringing of the three thirty bell. The camera once again pans on Danielle. It reveals that she is not like the other students. She has a very dark essence and spoke in a tiny, scared voice.

DANIELLE

Four years into her marriage, Malachi was found dead in his chambers. Some believed Malachi's nephew had committed the murder others believed his young wife was responsible for the heinous act. But because Mortifera was a very powerful woman in both Wales and Scotland, no one would dare prosecute her for the mysterious death of her husband. Soon there after, famine spread through the kingdom of Cecilbreed as well as the entire island of England, Scotland, and Wales, which brought great devastation to the people. It would be two years later in the year of 1350 A.D. that Mortifera would be accused of the murder of her husband. The accusations were brought forth by Malachi's Nephew, Fortis, but before he could de-thrown the Queen, her brother Diabolus, King of Scotland, advised her to banish him and his female accomplice, whom till this day, remains nameless. They were banished from Cecilbreed under penalty of death. The maiden accomplice drew her lover's sword and challenged the Queen to a fight. Mortifera came out on top of the fight and the maiden was beheaded in the town square for committing crimes of treason against the crown and witchcraft. The only thing that remains of this mysterious maiden was a small black journal. It describes Mortifera's actions but failed to end with a signature. The king's nephew watched from the stocks as his maiden was killed and he swore to avenge the deaths of her and his uncle. The night before her twenty first birthday, a rebel activist group lead by Fortis, snuck into the Queen's sleeping chambers and murdered her with her own husband's sword. The entire group was arrested as they fled the side of the fallen Queen who lay slain in the arms of her lover. The Queen's brother sentenced the lot to public execution in the Village Square.

Danielle smiles weakly and then takes her seat in the back of the class as MRS. SLADE begins to clap. BRICE DAVENPORT, the quarterback of the football team nudges one of his buddies.

BRICE (cough)

Freak…

The entire class laughs at Brice's comment with the exception of Mrs. Slade and Danielle.

MRS. SLADE

Mr. Davenport, is there perhaps something you would like to share with the class?

BRICE (Standing)

Yeah. No one cares about some dead old broad who lived like a billion years ago.

DANIELLE

655 years ago.

BRICE

Whatever, point remains, NO ONE CARES!

DANIELLE

The point is that if we do not learn from history we are doomed to repeat it. Take your football record for example.

BRICE (walking towards Danielle)

What did you say?

DANIELLE

You heard me. Just because we are dead doesn't mean that our legacy doesn't live on. Take Aristotle, Shakespeare, Wilde, Poe, Dickinson…the list goes on. They are all dead, but they live on through their writings.

MRS. SLADE

Wonderful sentiments, Danielle.

As Brice shoots Danielle a look he turns back around and walks to his seat as the bell rings.

MRS. SLADE

We start poetry tomorrow. So please don't forget your books.

Danielle picks up her books and walks out of the class. Brice and REBECCA approach Danielle and corner her against a locker.

BRICE

You think you are pretty smart there freak show don't you.

DANIELLE

Smarter then you!

BRICE

One day, you are gonna end up like that queen of yours and no one will ever miss you!

DANIELLE

Is that a threat!

BRICE

You're the genius, you figure it out!

Brice knocks Danielle's books out of her hand. Camera fades as Danielle bends down to pick them up.

INT. DANIELLE'S HOUSE-EVENING

Danielle walks into the kitchen to find her MOM cooking supper.

DANIELLE

Hey mom.

MOM

Hey sweetie how was school?

DANIELLE

Same as always.

Danielle walks up to her room and take out an old black book. She lays down on her bed and begins to write in it. Behind her bed and old silver chain with a pentacle is hanging on the wall. After writing the date in the journal, Danielle looks off to the side where her night stand is and notices an old tattered book.

DANIELLE (Curiously)

Hmm…I wonder where this came from?

Danielle opens the book and skims through it until one page catches her eye. It is an old Latin phrase.

DANIELLE

Il suo desiderio si realizzerà sempre… WOW! This sounds interesting.

As she finishes the sentence the door flies open to reveal, JOSH, a boy with black hair standing in the doorway.

JOSH

Hey schizoid! Mom says dinner's ready.

DANIELLE

Don't you know how to knock!

JOSH

Let me think…um…no. Can't say that I do. Besides if you weren't so into your own little world of writing in that stupid little black book of yours, you might have heard us. We've been calling you for the past ten minutes.

DANIELLE

What time is it?

JOSH

Six-thirty. What does it matter. It's not like you have a date.

DANIELLE

Perhaps you should be more prudent about what you say to me. After all you wouldn't want mom to find out what's under your bed.

JOSH

You wouldn't…

DANIELLE

I would!

Danielle pushes past Josh with a smile on her face and walks downstairs to the dining room. Danielle's dad, MATT, sits at the table.

MATT

Danni, how was school?

JOSH

She mouthed off to Brice and he-

DANIELLE

I HATE YOU JOSH!

JOSH

It's not my fault you are a FREAK!

MOM

JOSHUA MICHEAL!

JOSH

Sorry mom, but it's true. She did her term paper on some dead old chic.

DANIELLE (getting up)

CONFORMIST! All that school is, is an Aristocracy. I hate it! I hate you! I hate this entire place.

Danielle storms up stairs and collapses on her bed. The candle next to her mirror lights up. Danielle picks up the book off her side table.

MORTIFERA (VO)

Dream of life, love, and eternity.

Danielle's eyes move towards the mirror, then to the painting of Mortifera.

DANIELLE

I wish I were part of your time. At least then I wouldn't be prosecuted for my loyalty.

The candle flame turns black then it burns out. The camera fades to black.

INT. CECILBREED CASTLE-DAY 1343

The light shines through the castle window of the Queen's Chamber. Danielle slowly raises her head. She quickly notices that she is not home. She looks around her and notices brick walks about her with elaborate paintings of royalty. Across the room, she notices a familiar painting. It is the same painting as in her room. The chamber doors open to reveal MORTIFERA in a long black dress.

MORTIFERA

Ah, I was wondering when you were going to wake.

DANIELLE

Where am I?

MORTIFERA

Are you feeling alright? You're in Cecilbreed.

DANIELLE

What day is it?

MORTIFERA

It is the thirty-first day of October 1343.

DANIELLE

Thirteen forty-three?

MORTIFERA

Yes.

Danielle looks dumbfounded.

MORTIFERA

Adama, are you sure you are feeling well? Adama?

DANIELLE (shakes her head)

Yes, Milady. I'm feeling quiet well actually.

Mortifera looks at her awkwardly.

MORTIFERA

My father and brother are to arrive tonight. Make sure that things are to their likings…

DANIELLE

Yes, Milady.

Mortifera turns to leave as Danielle smiles greatly. Danielle stands up and opens her window. She peers out on a very busy kingdom. She then leaves her room to wonder the castle.

INT. KITCHEN-DAY

BROMWYN, a young servant girl works diligently preparing the nights feast. Danielle enters the room skipping about.

BROMWYN

Hello Adama. You seem to be in a wonderful mood today.

DANIELLE

Oh but I am…

BROMWYN

I haven't seen you this happy in a while.

DANIELLE

Why wouldn't I be happy?

BROMWYN

I suppose there is no reason for you not to be happy. Now, if you don't mind I have a feast to prepare.

Bromwyn goes back to work as Danielle skips out into the courtyard.

EXT. COURTYARD-DAY

Danielle walks around the courtyard. She comes across KING MALACHI and his nephew FORTIS.

FORTIS (excited to see Adama)

Adama! It is so good to see you!

Danielle bows.

DANIELLE

Your majesties.

FORTIS

There is no need to bow Adama.

DANIELLE

And why isn't there. For he is my king.

FORTIS

Uncle, may I be excused to have a word with Adama.

MALACHI

Of course you can.

Malachi bows his head.

MALACHI

Milady.

DANIELLE

Milord!

King Malachi leaves and Fortis takes DANIELLE's arm.

FORTIS

Oh my dear sweet Adama. I have missed you these past few months. I suppose you received my letters. You are my dearest friend.

DANIELLE

Milord…

FORTIS

Isn't that a bit too formal?

DANIELLE

Fortis…if you do not mind, I have plenty to do in preparation of King Duma and Prince Diabolus's arrival tonight.

FORTIS

Then meet me afterwards. We have plenty of catching up to do…

DANIELLE

Milord. I'm afraid I cannot tonight.

Danielle turns and walks back the way she came. The camera fades.

INT. MORTIFERA'S CHAMBERS-EVENING

Mortifera is getting dressed. The sound of trumpants announce the arrival of a carriage. Mortifera rushes to the window to see URIC DeCOUR step out of the carriage. He glances towards her window. She grabs up her dress and hastenly makes her way out of the room and down stairs.

INT. CASTLE ENTRY-EVENING

Mortifera rushes to the door as KING DUMA, PRINCE DIABOLUS and URIC DeCOUR enters. Danielle stands in the background observing the scene.

KING DUMA (embracing Mortifera)

Hello Princess.

MORTIFERA

Hello Father. It is so good to see you! Oh how I've missed you so!

DIABOLUS

Perhaps if I were king, I would get that kind of greeting.

Mortifera turns loose of her father and quickly embraces her brother.

DIABOLUS

Hello pet. I received your last letter. Perhaps we should talk.

Mortifera nods.

MORTIFERA

Adama.

Danielle steps forward.

DANIELLE

Yes, milady.

MORTIFERA

Perhaps you could help my father to his chambers and get Bromwyn to settle him.

DANIELLE

Yes your majesty!

Danielle bows and leads the King up the stairs. Mortifera turns to look at Lord Uric DeCour. He steps forward and takes her hand.

URIC (Kneeling)

Milady. You grow more beautiful with each sundown.

Uric kisses her hand.

URIC

Perhaps we would be more comfortable else where.

MORTIFERA

Yes, follow me.

The camera fades.

INT. BANQUET HALL-NIGHT

Mortifera sits at one end of the long table. On the other side sits Malachi and Fortis. The doors open and Danielle leads Diabolus, Duma, and Uric towards the table.

MALACHI

Your Majesty, I had no idea you were coming tonight. Adama, perhaps you could tell Bromwyn we need extra settings for our guest.

DANIELLE

Yes your majesty.

Danielle leaves as Uric sits next to Mortifera.

MALACHI

What quest has brought you to Cecilbreed?

MORTIFERA

I have asked them to come.

MALACHI

Why……

MORTIFERA

Need I a reason to see my father and brother?

MALACHI

No my love. As long as you are happy, that is all that matters.

MORTIFERA

Thank you Milord.

Bromwyn and Danielle enter carrying food.

BROMWYN

Dinner is served milords and lady.

Mortifera looks at her father. She can tell he isn't feeling well.

MORTIFERA

Father, are you ill?

DUMA

Just a little tired my angel. I think I will retire to my room.

MORTIFERA

Would you like for me to help you to your room?

URIC

It's okay milady. I will help your father. You enjoy your feast.

MORTIFERA

Thank you, Lord DeCour. You are quiet a gentleman.

Uric helps King Duma stand up and out of the room.

DIABOLUS

Ah, yes, before I forget. We did not want to drop in without bringing my dearest sister a present.

MORTIFERA

Just like old times.

DIABOLUS

Actually, it's more for Malachi then you dearest. I have brought for you a gift from my travels though England. It is a tea of Celtic blends.

MALACHI

What a wonderful and thoughtful gift, Diabolus. Thank you.

MORTIFERA

Perhaps after dinner, Bromwyn could fix you a glass of the tea. After all, your nights have been restless as of late. And no king is a good king if he doesn't sleep.

MALACHI

What a wonderful thought, my love.

Mortifera looks at her brother.

MORTIFERA

Brother, you look awfully tired. Why don't I show you to your room?

FORTIS

Why not let Bromwyn show him to his room, milady?

MORTIFERA

It is alright…I am tired myself and would like to retire to my chambers. Adama, could you tell Bromwyn to fix the king a glass of this tea.

DANIELLE (taking the tea from Mortifera)

Yes, your majesty.

Mortifera stands up and then looks at Malachi.

MORTIFERA

Good night my lord. Sleep well my king.

Mortifera looks at Fortis who is staring at her. Mortifera turns and with Diabolus exit's the room as Bromwyn enters from the kitchen with a cup of tea.

BROMWYN

Here you go your majesty.

MALACHI

Thank you, Bromwyn.

Bromwyn bows and leaves the room. The camera zooms in on Fortis.

FORTIS

Uncle…

Fortis looks at Malachi, then at the cup of tea in his hand.

MALACHI

Is something troubling you, nephew?

FORTIS

No, nothing sir.

MALACHI

Fortis…when your father died, I promised that I would look after you and raise you as my own son. You know you can always come to me.

FORTIS

Yes, uncle, I know. Goodnight uncle.

MALACHI

Goodnight Fortis.

Fortis leaves as Malachi goes back to his tea. Camera fades.

INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBERS-NIGHT

Mortifera, Diabolus, and Uric are sitting in her chambers.

URIC

You look sick my love.

MORTIFERA

The nights have been restless and the days long. Sleep brings sorrow. Sorrow brings pain.

DIABOLUS (concerned)

You're suffering?

MORTIFERA

Only emotionally.

URIC

Soon, my love, your suffering will end. I have seen the future and glory shall be yours.

DIABOLUS

I shall leave you two alone.

Diabolus exits through a hidden door.

URIC

My eyes have missed the beauty of your face.

He moves closer to her and puts his hand on her face.

URIC

My hand has missed the warmth of your touch.

Uric moves even closer and leans his face to hers.

URIC

And my lips, my lips have missed the sweet taste of your lips.

Uric kisses Mortifera. She undoes his cloak and he undoes her dress. They move towards her bed. The camera fades with the two laying down kissing passionately. The camera fades in to see Mortifera laying on her bed along in just her chemise. Danielle enters the Queen's chambers in tears.

DANIELLE

Milady. Milady.

Mortifera stirs in her bed. She looks around to see Danielle sitting on the side of her bed.

MORTIFERA

Why do you wake me before sun rise!

DANIELLE

Milady, I'm afraid I have bad news. Your husband is dead.

Mortifera sits up. Her long black hair falls off her shoulders.

DANIELLE

They are asking for you in his chambers.

Mortifera stands up. Danielle hands her a robe. Mortifera follows her to her husband's chambers. The king's body lays lifeless in his bed. Fortis kneels next to his uncle's body.

FORTIS (whispers)

I have failed you uncle. I am sorry.

Fortis turns to look at the door as Mortifera walks in followed closely by her brother and Uric.

MORTIFERA

What has happened to my husband?

DIABOLUS

He seems to have died from unknown causes.

FORTIS (screaming)

Murderer! You are responsible for this…I know you are…I

FORTIS (Continued)

will prove it!

King Duma enters the room behind them and looks at Fortis.

DUMA

What is all the yelling abo-

Duma falls silent when he sees Malachi's body.

URIC

You're delusional! What would possess her to kill her husband?

FORTIS

POWER! She is easily seduced.

DIABOLUS

How dare you speak of my sister in such tone! Is she not your Queen? To speak against her is treason, sir! To commit treason is death!

MORTIFERA

Breathe easy, brother. Fortis is upset. It is a great tragedy we have all suffered by this. He lashes out in grief. I shall not punish him for that.

Mortifera pulls Fortis away from the crowd.

MORTIFERA

Now is not the time for us to put our differences on the table. We must unite to rule this kingdom as your uncle would have wanted.

Fortis looks over his shoulder to see Uric standing next to his father, LORD DECOUR. Mortifera takes notice and approaches Lord DeCour and Uric

LORD DECOUR

Milady, great sorrow it is your kingdom has suffered. If there is anything that the Council can do for you, we are at your service.

MORTIFERA

Thank you Lord DeCour.

LORD DECOUR

The Council sent me to bring your king this treaty.

Lord DeCour Hands Mortifera the treaty.

FORTIS

As the heir to the throne of Cecilbreed-

LORD DECOUR

Actually your highness, your uncle had different wishes.

FORTIS

What do you mean, different wishes.

LORD DECOUR

Your uncle requested that if something this unfortunate should happen, that Queen Mortifera would assume the throne.

Fortis looks stunned and angry. He looks at Mortifera.

FORTIS

You…you planned all of this. You poisoned him to follow your wishes.

URIC (pulling a dagger and holding it to Fortis's throat)

Hold your tongue sir, or lose it!

Mortifera pulls Uric off of Fortis. Uric lets his hand slip cutting Fortis's throat. Fortis falls to the ground and wipes away the blood from the wound.

MORTIFERA

Adama, would you please take Fortis to clean up that cut. Brother, send word by page to all the villagers.

LORD DECOUR

What shall we tell them, your majesty.

MORTIFERA

The truth…tell them that the king is dead, and his Queen shall take his throne.

The camera fades.


End file.
